A cooling device has been proposed, which is applied to an automobile having an exhaust manifold arranged front of a drive engine in the travelling direction in a front engine room, for cooling the exhaust manifold with air flow (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The cooling device has a duct formed therein. The duct causes a flow of air, which is introduced from an opening of a front grille and passes through a radiator, to pass around the exhaust manifold, and then guides the flow of air to a region below a rear portion of the drive engine. With this configuration, the exhaust manifold is cooled with the air that passes through the radiator and then passes around the exhaust manifold.